The Wedding
by sarie-belle
Summary: You are invited to the wedding of Lily Claire Evans to James Godric Potter.


**The Wedding**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Night Before**

**Lily and James the night before the wedding having drinks with their friends.**

"To James Potter and Lily Evans-soon-to-be-Potter!" Sirius Black yelled.

"To Lily and James!" Everyone yelled.

It was the night before Lily and James' wedding. The whole wedding party, friends and family were at Lily and James' knew house at Godric's Hollow.

Of course Lily and James, the guests of honour and also the hosts were there.

Standing next to them was Sirius Black, the best man and his girlfriend Sydnee Harris. Sirius was so drunk that every two minutes or so he would make a toast to the happy couple.

Sydnee and Lily had been best friends since they had started at Hogwarts together. They had both been put in Gryffindor together and were best friend immediately with the other girls in their dorm.

Sitting on the couch was Mr and Mrs Potter or Harry and Amelia Potter, James' parents. They were nice people and wonderful aurors. They loved their son dearly and their soon-to-be-daughter-in-law was just as loved by them.

Sitting on a chair was Frank Longbottom and sitting of his lap was his wife of 1-year Alice. Frank was a year older than Lily and James and their friends but was friends with all of them.

Alice on the other hand was the same age and had been in Gryffindor with Lily. They were also best friends. Alice was a quiet achiever but when you got to know her she got louder.

Standing not to far away from the couch and chair was Albus Dumbledore talking to Remus Lupin and Lillie-Anna Potter.

Remus and Lillie-Anna had only started seeing each other 2 months before.

Lillie-Anna was James' little sister and also a friend of Lily's. She was only 1 year younger than Remus so the age difference didn't mean much.

Talking near by was Gabriella Locke, Peter Pettigrew, Ingrid Evans and a very unhappy Petunia Dursley.

Petunia was very unhappy because her mother had made her come to this function. Ingrid had had to remind her that Lily was her sister and she was going. End of story.

Ingrid was the reason Lily had red hair.

Ingrid's other half was standing with Arthur Weasley. The two men were talking about their different worlds and the similarities to them.

Molly Weasley was no where to be seen as she was home with the children. She had only recently had twins and as Arthur put it, 'she was as busy as bloody hell'.

The other people in the room were the order. There were people such as Alberforth Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody etc. etc.

"Sydnee, I love you darling!" Said Sirius to Syd.

"I know honey. I love you too but right now you are really too drunk to know what I am saying." Syd said with a sad face to her boyfriend.

"Sydnee Jayne Harris, will you marry me?" Sirius said to Syd wobbling a little on his feet.

"Sure love. Maybe when your not so drunk some day?" Syd told Sirius with a laugh. Lily and James who were listening near by laughed too.

While Sydnee and Sirius had a discussion about being drunk and getting hitched Lily and James said their goodbyes.

"I wish you could stay, Lils." James said to Lily.

"I know, but you know my mother would never allow it and neither would yours." Lily replied looking at the mothers who were now saying their goodbyes to everyone else there.

Lily, her bridesmaids, her matron-of-honour (Alice) and the mothers were all staying at Lily's parents house.

James, his groomsmen, his best man (Sirius) and the fathers were all staying at James' parents.

"Come on Lily. We need to get home. Everyone is coming now. Well all the girls anyways." Ingrid told her daughter.

Lily, Alice, Sydnee, Gabriella, Lillie-Anna, Ingrid and Amelia said goodbye to everyone and said sweet dreams to their loved ones.

Then the girls were on their way.

About 4 hours later the boys, well men decided it was time they got going also. Very drunk (mostly Sirius and James) and tired the men made their way by cars or the ones who felt good enough (people who hadn't drunk aka Remus, Peter, Frank) to apparate did.

That night, laying in her childhood bed Lily only thought of James and James, in his childhood bed only thought of Lily.

Tomorrow they would be married. Tomorrow they would become one. Tomorrow was the wedding.

**I hope you like it. I liked it if I may say so myself.**

**Please review. **

**Tell me if you hated it, loved it or…or…whatever you thought of it.**


End file.
